1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting, a connector and to a method for inserting a terminal fitting into a cavity in a housing of a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,743 and FIG. 32 herein show a connector with a housing 1 that has a cavity 2 and a terminal fitting 3 inserted in the cavity 2. The cavity 2 has a bottom wall 4 that is cut to define a forwardly cantilevered lock 5 that locks the terminal fitting 3 in the cavity 2. A support 6 of the bottom wall 4 of the cavity 2 forward of the lock 5 supports the inserted terminal fitting 3 substantially horizontally.
The housing 1 is molded of a resin by molds that open and close along forward and backward directions. The support 6 is displaced from the lock 5 in widthwise direction as shown in FIG. 33 to remove the mold forward of the lock 5. The width “a” of the cavity 2 could be reduced to make a miniature connector. However, it is difficult to ensure sufficient widths “b”, “c” for both the lock 5 and the support 6.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector suited to being miniaturized.